Angel of Magic
by Mimi Aminta
Summary: Crossover Phatom of the Opera and Harry Potter. EC Romance. I can't do summaries, just read. Gets better in later chapters I promise.
1. Chapter 1 introductions

Prologue 

It was a dark evening when the Dursleys found the young Potter child on their doorstep, along with a note from one Albus Dumbledore describing the situation at hand. Petunia was hesitant to take Christine into her home. Looking into that child's vibrant green eyes painfully reminded her of Lily. Now Lily was gone and dead and all that remained of her was that child's haunting green eyes.

Vernon had refused to take in the child at all. His voice booming as he exclaimed that there were to be no freaks of that sort living under his roof.

After a night of emotions running wild Petunia and Vernon Dursley had devised a plan. They would take in the young Christine Potter, but they would not call her Potter. The name of Potter put the Dursley's home in danger. Instead her new name would be Christine Daae.

Christine Daae was a French native whose parents had been close friends to the Dursleys. Her mother died in childbirth and her father passed away due to a fatal illness. The Dursleys, who felt the Daae family to be the closest people they knew who were not theirs of flesh and blood, jumped at the chance to raise Christine.

The plan was in motion. Christine Lily Potter Was no more, all that remained was Christine Lily Daae.

Petunia promised herself that she would not let this child become a freak like her sister, she prayed that Christine would grow up to be a normal girl. She would raise Christine properly, and someday Christine would thank her for the simple gift of normalcy.

Chapter 1- masks

Nine years have passed (Christine is eleven…almost twelve)

Christine Daae was raptly listening to her teacher discuss the life of Beethoven. It amazed her that a man that was nearly deaf could produce such beautiful music. She furiously scribbled a few more notes as her teacher, Ms. Hart, concluded her lecture.

The bell rang, and Christine grudgingly closed her notebook. It was her least favorite time of the day, going home.

Growing up, it hadn't taken Christine very long to figure out that her "family" greatly disliked her. Dislike was an understatement in itself, her family loathed her. Her aunt had always made her do all the household chores. Her uncle had never really physically abused her, other than the normal punishment young children usually received for being unruly, but he never missed an opportunity to direct a barrage of verbal insults in her direction.

Cousin Dudley concluded her loving family. He was quite plainly put, a bully, and Christine always found herself at the receiving end of his aggressions.

Christine knew that going home would mean meeting up with Dudley and his gang, and that was something the young girl wanted to avoid at all costs. She quietly looked at her calendar, one more month until summer arrived.

Every year since the age of six Christine's aunt and uncle sent her to the Paris Opera House, where she would perfect her ballet skills. It was always the best three months of the year.

The children at the Opera house accepted her as an equal. They had no need to fear Dudley; therefore they did not avoid her like the plague, where the children did here.

Last year she had been quietly sleeping in her dorm room, when the most ethereal sound hit her ears. In the darkness she had heard a violin. It emitted a haunting melody. She had silently cried in the darkness for the song sounded so sad, so lonely.

She had promised herself that she would find the person who had serenaded her that night with that magical music, and that she would make all the loneliness and sadness go away.

In truth all she wanted was a friend who could understand her. She found that she was always sad and lonely. To make up for that, she had thrown herself into her studies, dance, and music.

She had a routine; come home from school, play the piano for an hour and a half, practice her ballet for two hours, and then devote the rest of the evening on her studies. This routine worked well for her She had been able to skip a grade and she was the top student in her ballet class. Her piano teacher would always remark on how far she seemed to progress each week, and began referring to her as a child that he would someday be proud to call his prodigy.

To the outside world Christine Daae was the perfect child. A child who would always come in first, get awards and scholarships, and then one day do great things with her life.

Christine Daae knew the truth; the perfect Christine Daae was a mask. A mask that Christine had created to protect herself from the harsh realities of her world. A world where it seemed no one would ever accept her, where she would always be shunned and unloved.

With these thoughts weighing on her mind, Christine began packing her belongings and prepared to go home.

Ms. Hart must have noticed Christine's reluctance, for she stopped the young girl at the door of the classroom.

"Is everything all right Christine? You seemed to be somewhere else during class today."

Christine looked at her music teacher. Ms. Hart was her favorite teacher and it was always hard to lie to her. The woman treated Christine with respect. She had noticed Christine's sorrow long ago, and treated Christine as a friend, not a priced pupil, like most other adults did.

Christine plastered a large grin on her face and told Ms. Hart that she was just disappointed that it was the weekend, and with that said, she turned and walked out the door.

The springtime air was refreshing and the sun beat down on Christine as she quickly made her way home. She had to work later that evening, and that thought alone would sustain her until it was time to leave.

Christine was very popular with the neighbors, and Mr. Harrison from across the street thought very highly of her. Mr. Harrison was her piano teacher. Christine thought the man was wonderful.

Mr. Harrison had long ago seen Christine's troubled home life, and had done everything in his power to make her life better. Last summer, when he offered her a job at his music and book store, Christine couldn't help but jump with delight.

Mr. Harrison couldn't pay Christine, because she was not yet the legal age to work, but he would pay her by giving her books and music from the store, along with his free piano lessons.

Mr. Harrison would be somebody that Christine knew she would miss in the following months, while she was away in Paris. She had told him all about the strange violin she had once heard, and had promised him she would tell him all about the mysterious person when she found them that summer.

Chapter 2- Back to Paris

The Dursleys and Christine had all piled into Vernon's new car and took off down the road. Christine stayed quiet, silently watching the scenery as it quickly flicked by the car's shiny window.

All I have is a few more hours in the car with my family and then I don't have to see them again for three whole months…

She continued the mantra within her head as Vernon criticized her and her deceased parents. Petunia was silently nodding her head in solemn agreement with her husband and Dudley would guffaw after every comment.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they finally arrived at the Opera house. Madame Giry was on the steps of the grand building, impatiently awaiting their arrival. Christine's ballet instructor must have seen the forlorn look on Christine's face, for she told Christine a few colorful insults about the Dursleys, in French, and then moved to embrace the child.

Christine bid farewell to her relatives, collected her things, and followed Madame Giry inside.

Christine was unpacking her things in the ballet corps dorm room when something small and blonde tackled her to the ground.

"Oh Christine, I've missed you so much! Maman was so worried about you this year, she knows how horrible your relatives are to you. Oh, I do hope you're alright!"

Christine couldn't help but smile at her friend, Meg Giry.

"I'm perfectly fine Meg. I can take care of myself, besides Dudley isn't bothering me as much anymore, I'm not in his class anymore. My grades were so good the principal offered to let me skip a grade. I figured the sooner I graduate, the sooner I can get far away from the Dursleys."

"That's wonderful Christine, I have to go I told Maman I would only be a moment, we'll talk later." Meg quickly darted out of the room.

Christine rolled her eyes and continued her unpacking.

When Christine finished her chores it was almost ten o clock. She decided it would be best to call it a night. She quietly said goodnight to the others and crawled under the covers of her warm bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Christine heard something… It was the violin! She turned and squinted at the clock on her nightstand; it was a few minutes past midnight. She quickly got out of her bed and tiptoed out the door.

She wandered down the hall until she arrived at a dressing room. She could hear the violin just beyond the door. She held her breath and turned the doorknob.

There was a young boy standing there, if she had to guess she would say he was about fifteen. He had jet black dark hair, and a handsome face. It was odd because half of his face was covered in a white porcelain mask. She gasped, never before had she ever met anyone as such.

The boy abruptly stopped his playing, and turned around to see who dared to intrude on him. He saw Christine and prepared to dart towards the door.

It took Christine a moment or two to regain her composure, and when she saw him preparing to leave she quietly called for him to stop. To her surprise he did stop and turned to look at her.

She was startled as she gazed into two blue seas of azure. His gaze was intense and passionate. Christine felt feelings stir within her, but she had never felt these feelings before and she did not understand what they meant.

"What is it you wanted, did you not ask me to stop?" the boy said coldly, "or would you prefer to continue gawking at me the remainder of the night?"

His cold, unfeeling words snapped Christine out of her daze and she once again called out to his retreating back.

"Where did you learn to play like that? It was so beautiful." Christine questioned him.

"My music is the only part of me that is beautiful." The boy replied coolly, "Now if you would not bring this meeting up to any of the other ballet rats, I'm sure you know how rumors spread, it would be much appreciated, good evening mademoiselle."

Christine could not allow the boy to leave, he fascinated her and she found herself wanting to know more about him.

"My name is Christine Daae, What is your name?" Christine said quickly, trying to alleviate the intense atmosphere of the small room.

"I have no name." The boy responded.

"Of course you must have a name, everybody has a name." Christine said in disbelief. "I refuse to let you leave until you tell me your name."

"My name is Erik."

"Erik…" Christine repeated, sounding the word out on her tongue. "Erik." She said again. "When can I see you again?"

"Who said that there would be a second meeting?" Erik responded angrily.

"Please..." Christine whispered, "I was hoping that… that…" She felt her lip quivering. _I will not cry…I will no cry_. She told herself over and over in her head.

"You hoped what?" Snapped Erik.

The way Erik had spat the last sentence out at Christine send her over the edge. The tears began to fall freely know and she could feel sobs building up in her throat.

"I was hoping we could be friends, apparently I was wrong." Christine managed to choke out before fleeing the room.

Erik stood in the middle of the room. He was too shocked to run after Christine. He never expected her to say what she just did.

He expected her to ask him to remove his mask; it was what everybody else he ever knew did. He suddenly felt horrible; he was so wretched to her and she was nothing but kind to him.

It was funny because he never recalled seeing Christine around the Opera house with all the other ballet rats. Suddenly he remembered…

_Erik had been sitting in Madame Giry's small home waiting for their weekly visit. Madame Giry had become something of a mother to Erik over the years, providing for him, protecting him, caring for him when he was ill, or she would just merely listen to him. _

_Madame Giry was obviously running late, but it was the day before opening night of a highly anticipated opera, and Erik would not have been surprised if she was not in until late in the evening. _

_He suddenly heard something outside…_

"_Well where is the old bat girl, I don't have all day. We want to get rid of you quickly so we don't have to worry about having any freaks in our home. You're lucky your parents died before you knew them, whole lot of them, all freaks!"_

"_I'm sure she'll be here soon Uncle Vernon." Erik heard a young girl respond meekly. _

"_Damn straight she will be, I'll be here to pick you up before school starts. Don't bother keeping in touch." Erik heard the man leave and could hear the small girl sobbing, it grew quiet after awhile and Erik assumed that she must have cried her self to sleep._

_He carefully opened the door and found a young girl, about the same age as Madame Giry's daughter. The girll had long chestnut hair that was full of untamed curls and she had fair skin. Erik looked at her sadly, before lifting her in his arms and putting her in a bed. _

Christine, poor Christine, she must have just gotten away from her god awful family today, and Erik had treated her just as they did. Maybe he really was a monster.

NO. He told himself firmly, he was not a monster. He promised himself that he would make it up to Christine, he would prove to her that there were good people in the world, and that he could be one of those people.

Chapter 3 -Just let go

Christine had cried herself back to sleep and woke up again around three in the morning. She could not get back to sleep, and after a few more minutes gave up on trying to will herself back into unconsciousness.

She grabbed a pen and a note pad, and set off towards the roof.

She seated herself at the base of a large statue and flipped open her notebook. She didn't need Erik, she had plenty of friends without him. She began jotting down the names of her friends in her small notebook…Ms. Hart, Mr. Harrison, Madame Giry, Meg… She held her pen staring at the book in disbelief.

Four people, she could only list four people that cared about her. She felt the tears beginning to flow, she had nobody. Maybe her parents loved her, but she would never know… well she could know.

She looked over the edge of the roof, she could end it all right there, she could spread her arms and just let herself fall. She could fall and she could be free from her worthless, miserable existence.

Yes, that was the right choice, for too long she had held on hoping to find someone who would understand her and accept her and set her free. Someone who would let Christine be Christine. Erik had been that someone, and Erik had refused her.

She had nothing to lose.

Erik made his way to the dorm rooms, he was going to make amends with Christine. In one hand he carried his violin and the other a single yellow daffodil.

He saw Christine leave the room, as he was arriving. He was curious as to what she was doing, so he quickly hid himself in the shadows. He followed her to the roof and watched as she began writing in her notebook. After a few seconds, she stopped writing and began to cry.

Had he really done this to her? He continued watching. She slowly made her way to the edge of the roof, she spread her arms wide and she began talking, tears silently trickling down her cheeks.

Erik suddenly realized what she was doing, and he began to panic. His violin and the daffodil crashed to the ground as he sprinted towards Christine. He threw his arms around her waist at the same moment that she let herself go.

He pulled her away from the edge of the rooftop. She was hysterical, she kept trying to get out of Erik's firm grip, and she continued saying, "mum, dad, I'm coming, I'm going home."

Finally she stopped crying and struggling and grew limp in Erik's arms. Erik could tell that she was obviously in shock. He decided that they couldn't stay on the rooftop all night, but Christine was not ready to be around people.

Erik wasn't going to tell anybody what happened that evening, he knew that Christine would one day be grateful that he kept this a secret between the two of them. But the fact still remained, Christine was a hazard to herself, and she had to be watched closely at all times.

Erik gently led Christine towards the door he picked up his violin and the daffodil. He placed the flower in Christine's hand and she absentmindedly stared at it.

He brought Christine back to the dressing room and together they made their way back to his lair.

Chapter 4- bitter truths

Christine had been in Erik's home for over a week. He had written a letter to Madame Giry, informing her that Christine was well and would be back soon.

Christine hadn't spoken a word to Erik since that night on the rooftop. He noticed that she still had the now wilted daffodil, and he realized it was his fault they were in this situation and it was up to him to break the ice.

"Christine…" Erik entered his small library where Christine sat reading, when Erik had said her name she had made no sign that she was aware of his presence. Erik was getting frustrated. He walked over to the sofa and pried the book from Christine's fingers.

"Erik… give me my book back." Christine said coldly.

"Christine, we have to talk we can't continue to just ignore each other."

"You seemed fine with that idea the other night, before you had to go play hero." Christine quickly snapped at him.

He had to admit that he deserved that, but it still hurt nonetheless. He gently took her hand and once again tried civil conversation with her.

When Erik took her hand she lost her cool composure. She snatched her hand away from him and jumped up.

"How dare you, don't ever touch me again!" Christine screamed in his face. The look of shocked hurt upon Erik's face gave Christine a sick satisfaction, and she continued on with her rant. "All I wanted was for my miserable life to end. Of course somebody in the heavens hates me so much that they won't even allow me that ONE escape. Why didn't you just let me fall!"

"Because I couldn't allow you to end your life. You may think that's what you want now, but you'll thank me for saving you later."

Erik's words angered Christine how could he have the audacity to think he knew what she wanted. How she wanted to hurt him. She slapped him across the face. It felt good to hurt him. She raised her hand to slap him again, but this time his hand stopped hers. She pulled herself away and began pounding her fists against his chest. Erik stood there and took her abuse.

She was getting no reaction from him whatsoever, and it made her livid. She was angry that she could not break him in the way that he had so easily broken her. She quickly reached up and tore the mask away from his face. What she saw made her step away from Erik and gasp.

The right side of his face was horribly disfigured. His ravaged flesh would scare many, but that was not what scared Christine, it was the sudden look of burning fury in his expressive eyes that scared her.

Erik was trying hard to not snap back at her, but the minute Christine tore the mask from his face he was blinded by his rage.

She had stepped away from him in fear, fear of his unholy face. How could she remove his mask? It angered him. He screamed at her and he slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, and was sobbing, edging further and further away from Erik.

Erik continued yelling, but when he saw Christine huddled in the corner with tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into her skirt he suddenly stopped his tirade. He then noticed her cheek; a large bruise was now forming where his hand had touched her skin.

Oh god, what had he done? "I'm sorry…so sorry Christine." He was able to stammer, before he fled to his room.

It had been about three days since the incident, and Christine had not seen Erik since. She felt horrible. She had betrayed whatever trust he may have had in her when she tore off that mask.

She edged up to his door, and softly tapped on it. There was no response. What if he was hurt, what if he had done something to himself…what if he was dead? She began frantically pounding on the door screaming his name.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the door opened, and Erik stepped out of the room. Christine collapsed in his arms and began begging him for forgiveness. Erik simply held her and allowed her to cry.

Throughout the evening they both apologized to one another and decided to start on a fresh slate. They fell asleep on the floor wrapped in each other's embrace.

Chapter 5- a new way of life

Christine had been staying with Erik most of the summer. The two of them had grown to be very close friends and Christine cherished the time she spent with him.

One day when she was writing a letter to Mr. Harrison, she heard a soft tapping on her window. When she opened it she saw a large barn owl sitting there with a scroll of parchment attached to its leg. Christine removed the letter and opened it.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry… Diagon Alley… Platform 9 ¾ quarters, I don't understand it," Christine said to Erik.

"You should go." Erik said quietly.

"But surely it's a joke, there's no such thing as magic."

"Hogwarts is a real school, it was planned that I was going to go there, but then I was born with this face and my family made it seem as though I did not exist."

Christine was shocked. Erik was a wizard? Everything confused her right now.

"Look," said Erik patiently, "I can take you to Diagon Alley, I know the way, we can purchase your things, and I can help prepare you for the world you rightfully belong in."

Christine was curious about this "new world" that Erik spoke of with such longing and agreed to go to Diagon Alley with him.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I have better plans ahead, more EC romance, but I have to get to where the more older and mature, well at least Christine. So I'll be summing up her first and second year in about a chapter or two, because it's all about the EC. **

**And there is Raoul bashing, he'll be coming up during the triwizard tournament, guess what school he's from.**

Chapter six- True love?

Christine had been at Hogwarts for two years. She enjoyed everything about her new life. For once she felt as if she fit in. She had made two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and over the past two years they had been on many adventures.

Of course she still felt somewhat left out. She had found out that she was the girl who lived, and that her parents had not been the people she thought they had. They had been killed by a dark wizard when she was just a baby, and she was actually a wizarding legend for surviving an attack made on her by Lord Voldemort.

She felt content keeping the name, Daae, that way few people knew who she really was.

It was summer and she was once again staying at the Dursleys. She would leave for Paris in a weeks time, and that would mean seeing Erik again. She had dropped out of ballet last year, and she had stayed with Erik. Erik had found that Christine had a beautiful singing voice and had insisted on being her instructor. She always teased him calling him her angel of music.

Erik had the voice of an angel, they would stay up late working on duets, and then spend the remainder of the evening talking. She began wondering last year if she had romantic feelings towards Erik, and realized that indeed she did, but she had not worked up the courage to ask if he felt the same way about her.

Just then the front door opened and her uncle Vernon walked in followed by her aunt Marge. Christine despised the woman, with her evil dog and harsh insults. At dinner, Marge once again went on insulting Christine, but when she began insulting Christine's parents Christine completely lost it.

She began yelling at Marge, and then to her complete horror she saw the woman begin to inflate. She couldn't do anything and the only thing that came to her mind was to run. She grabbed her things and went out the door.

She was dragging her trunk down the street when she noticed a large black dog, she panicked and reached for her wand. As she was backing away she tripped and fell on the curb. She heard a loud bang and saw before her a large violet bus.

She situated herself inside the bus and told the driver that she wished to be taken to the Paris Opera house.

Erik was excited, no, he was giddy. Christine would be at the Opera House in a week, and then he would tell her that he loved her. He was still going over what he was going to say in his head when he heard something on the shore of the lake.

He went out and found Christine completely drenched and shivering. He quickly waded out to her and collected her in his arms, and began carrying her towards his home. Once inside, he began to put together a large fire to warm Christine up.

He then went to his room to find her some dry clothes. He remembered suddenly that it was her birthday, today she was fourteen. He quickly grabbed the present that he had made for her, and quickly returned to her side.

He was surprised when he returned, for Christine had jumped from her chair, ran into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" she continued to say through her tears and kisses.

Erik kissed her back and said the same. He was filled with joy. Somebody loved him and wanted to be with him. Christine had seen his face, and yet she still loved him. He held her closer and deepened the kiss. Christine pulled back, and looked at Erik. Gently she removed the mask from his face, and kissed him once again.

They sat on the chair, and continued to hold each other. Erik was surprised when he felt Christine begin to unbutton his shirt, and his was his turn to pull back. He looked at Christine closely, "are you sure?" he silently questioned. She nodded her head and went back to his shirt. When she finally had done away with his shirt, Erik scooped Christine up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Christine was nervous, she wanted this, she wanted to be with Erik, but she was still scared. She was kissing him on the bed, both were in different states of undress, Erik without his shirt, and she without her pants.

She began to undo Erik's pants, and he slid her shirt away from her shoulders. They continued to undress one another, until they stood bare before each other's eyes. Christine felt herself blush, and Erik asked one last time if she was sure she wanted to lose her virginity to him.

The fear in his voice urged her on, the fear that at any moment she would reject him. Christine kissed him passionately and Erik lowered her to the bed. She felt him slowly ease himself within her, before he did one last final push into her. She felt blinding pain, and tears sprang to her eyes.

Erik noticed her pain and made no movements within her. He kissed away her tears and waited until she was ready to continue. After a few minutes she regained her composure, and Erik began to slowly move within her. They continued their slow, gentle movements until they had felt their release.

Erik had collapsed on top of Christine and had his head against her breasts, they both were breathing hard and were gently caressing each other.

They made love to each other two more times throughout the night, each time learning more about each other's body.

In the morning Christine awoke in Erik's firm embrace and she couldn't help but smile. She sat there enjoying being lost in Erik's arms for a few more minutes until she felt him stir beneath her.

"Good morning," She breathed seductively.

"Good morning." He replied before pulling her to him and catching her lips in his own.

They stayed in bed the remainder of the morning. Holding each other, exploring one another's body, and talking to each other lovingly.

2 Months Later

The summer was almost over. This disappointed Christine, that would mean another school year without Erik. It was harder now since they were in such an intimate relationship. Christine would miss waking in Erik's embrace and she would miss the nights of passionate lovemaking.

She was growing worried though, she was late that month, and she and Erik hadn't necessarily been careful.

She went outside and walked down to the drug store where she bought a pregnancy test. She quickly returned to Erik's home.

She found an hour later that she was pregnant. She had locked herself in the bathroom and Erik had been at the door trying to coax her out.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant." She said simply.

"What? How…well I know how… When." Erik was a stuttering mess and Christine had begun to cry.

"Well, we'll just need to find a doctor." Said Erik.

Christine froze, did he want an abortion. Christine knew that she couldn't put herself through that situation, and glared angrily at Erik.

"What, you think you can have a baby without any medical assistance?" said Erik, "You don't want to get rid of it do you?" he asked anxiously.

Christine smiled and threw her arms around him. He wanted to have this baby with her, he wanted to help her through the pregnancy.

A week later they had found a doctor, Doctor Magna. Christine was two months pregnant and she was having twins, she was due to have the children in February. Erik had also found a way that Christine could get back and forth to his lair throughout the school year, the floo network. Christine had also found some concealing charms that she could use on her swelling stomach.

On the first of September Christine kissed Erik goodbye and went to board the train to school.


	2. disclaimer

I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I don't own the Phantom of the opera eith, that belongs to Gaston Leroux.


	3. Second thoughts

Again… Don't own anything Phantom of the opera or Harry Potter, they belong to Gaston Leroux and J.K. Rowling

**Just a quick note, I didn't really specify, but I altered the age difference between Erik and Christine quite a bit.**

It had been about a week after Christine had learned that she was with child, and she was quickly growing worried.

What had she been thinking that night? She was too young to be in that type of a relationship. She was scared that she was going to be expelled and she was scared that Erik didn't return her feelings, but that was not an excuse.

Now because of all her turmoil she was dragging Erik down with her. She couldn't have a baby. Neither she nor Erik could ever possible afford to have a baby. She had decided to write to her relatives, maybe in some odd occasion they would be able to somehow help her, but at the last minute she backed out of the plan.

She trudged down to the school library and began paging through books on adoption in the wizarding world. She found it quite fascinating, a person with child could have a spell performed on them that would transfer the unborn child into the womb of a barren woman.

Christine decided that the decision was for the best. She wasn't parent material and Erik was not parent material. She had no one to blame, but herself really. She was always trying to be an adult, make decisions as an adult would, act in normal society as an adult would. It was just now that she was realizing who she really was, a naïve young child, who went too far into things that she wasn't ready for.

If only she had waited a couple of years. She probably wouldn't be dumb enough to get knocked up then.

She flipped through the pages of different adoption agencies and wrote a letter to each of them, urging them to find good parents for her child soon.

Erik had received an owl from Christine and could do nothing but stare at it in shock.

_Dearest Erik,_

_I have decided to put the child up for adoption, you must know that neither of us can handle the responsibility of raising a child. I am glad to inform you that I met the parents willing to adopt the child, and they are wonderful people, our child will have a much better childhood then we did. _

I also want to apologize to you, I love you Erik, I really do…but I'm not ready for this relationship… I guess I just need some time apart from… us. I hate doing this in a letter, but it's for the best.

_Love Always,_

_Christine_

Erik could have kicked himself, _fool_, he thought, _you would think that after years of rejection you would have seen this coming._ Erik promised himself that he wouldn't become fooled once again, if Christine never wanted to see him again that was fine by him. He wrote a short note to send back to Christine.

_Goodbye Christine_

And with that being said, Erik decided that from that day forward he would never let a thought of Christine Daae fill his head.

**Short Chapter I know, but like I said I want to get to Christine's fifth year quickly where, I could make a better EC fic from the material. Anyways I figured this little argument would keep them apart for a couple years to realize how hey really feel about each other.**


	4. reunions

Don't own anything.

The summer after the triwizard tournament….

Christine awoke from her sleep once more, as always she had a nightmare concerning the events of the previous year.

She had dreamt she was back in the cemetery, and Cedric was lying motionless on the ground. All of a sudden he moved, and got off the ground. He was covered in blood. He began asking why she had killed him… she had woke with a start.

For two years now she had refused to return to Paris. Her last letter from Erik had broken her heart, it was so final. She had tried to get her life back on track, she had dated a boy from Beauxbatons last year, Raoul De Changy.

It hadn't felt right at all. They had nothing in common. She had broke up with him before he returned to his school.

All she thought about was Erik. She missed him so much, but it was her choice to end it…had it been…she merely wanted to slow things down, give herself some time to think. She was sixteen now and she felt much more confident about being in the relationship that she had been in with Erik before.

She looked at her clock it was only about nine in the evening, so she decided to walk to the park. She sat on a swing lost in her thoughts, and then decided to head back to the house.

On the way home she ran into Dudley. They exchanged some harsh comments and continued walking in silence.

Christine suddenly felt a familiar dark chill and panicked. Dementors here…but how and why. A familiar screaming pierced her ears and she couldn't think straight. Perhaps by the end of the evening she would be as good as dead.

Erik had vowed to never think of Christine again… but then again he always broke promises. He knew Christine had been avoiding him the last two summers, and he realized that she wasn't going to be coming to Paris at any time soon.

He had decided to go to Christine…he would beg her to take him back, if that was what things came to. He had come to understand what she had been trying to say in her letter to him and he felt stupid for reacting the way that he did.

He was walking down the street, determined to have his Christine back by the end of the night.

He saw a bright flash come from the alley, and he heard a loud thud. He decided it was best to go examine things.

When he got there he saw Christine against a wall sobbing, and what must have been her cousin passed out in a large heap. He quickly ran to her and held her in his arms, allowing her to drench his shoulder with her tears.

After Christine had regained her composure, she and Erik dragged Dudley back to the house. Christine's aunt and uncle were livid and Vernon screamed at Christine to leave his house and to never come back.

Erik helped Christine with her things, and stopped at the payphone on the corner to call a cab. The ride to London was a long one (expensive too) and by the time Erik had secured a room at the Leaky Cauldron, Christine had already fallen fast asleep. Erik carried her to the room and gently tucked her under the covers.

He took a moment to examine her, if it was possible she had grown more beautiful since he had last seen her. She seemed to have an angelic glow around her. _That's what draws me to her_, Erik though, _she's my angel_.


End file.
